Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjusting a sound level during recording and, more particularly, to adjusting the sound level or making a suggestion based upon an external parameter input.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Recording microphones have certain characteristics including dynamic range. Some microphones are capable of recording a range of sound levels from very quiet to very loud. Sounds which are too soft for a particular microphone are not recorded properly, and sounds which are too loud for a particular microphone get distorted because the microphone cannot handle such sound pressures. Recording devices may process the recorded sounds and compensate the recording level within a certain range (automatic gain control, AGC), but if the sound level is too soft or too loud already when it enters the microphone there is nothing that can be done by the additional processing. The microphone capsules used in mobile devices usually do not tolerate high sound pressures but instead destroy the recorded signal completely if it is too loud.